what if there was no contest
by dutchgirll
Summary: eddie and chloe broke up 3 weeks ago... loren and cam are dating.. read this story and find out what happend
1. Chapter 1

I'm Dutch so i'm not realy good in it. i try my best but there wil be alot of mistakes and mygrammer is bad i think. So if you hate it please say why and i try my best to make it better. Xxx m

What if there was no contest? How wil they meet? What what if loren was Dating Cameron?

Eddie is the rockstar….. Loren is the valley girl….. Eddie and Chloe are not dating they broke up 3 weeks ago... Loren is dating Cameron. Mel and Adam are not dating….loren stil write songs and send them to eddie…

I do not own hollywoodheights

chapter 1

loren

Loren is home talking to mel over video chat

Mel: so whats going on whit Cameron and you

Loren liked cam but she was not realy in love whit him

Lo: yeah its eh going great… but i gotta go i have a shift at the cafe

Before mel could say bye lo already hangs up

Eddie

Eddie was reading lycris from lovetoloveyou. He wanted to meet her. He needed help from pops…

At MK

Edie: pops are you here ?

Max: yeah back here

Eddie: pops why are you out here? Thinking about mom?

Max: yeah i'm sorry today's our anniversary

Eddie: there's nothing to be sorry for. You loved her and still do. But i wish you find someone new to make you happy. Thats also what mom wanted.

Max: yeah your right… but whats going on in rockstar life

Eddie: yeah ehm nothing new only Chloe says that Tyler her forced her but i don't think so its over she lyed over everything, what her name is, where she's from and that her mom dead is.

Max: yeah i'm not going to say "i told you so" but i know she was not who she sayd she was

Eddie: your right, i hope that i find love what mom and you had

Max: one day you find it trust me

Eddie: thanks dad but i gotta go jake want me to come to the office

Max: bye

Loren at the cafe

Loren was almost done whit her shift then cameron came in

Cam: hey lo

Loren: hay cam

Cam give loren a quick peck on the lips

Cam: so are you almost done whit your shift

Loren; yes take a seet i make you a hamburger then i'm done

Cam: great i wait here for you, i wanna ask you something

Loren makes cameron's hamburger and sit down next to him

Loen: so what do you wanna ask me

Cam: well i would ask you if you ould go to the beach tomorrow

Cam give loren an sweet kiss

Loren: well i would love to go

Cam: yes ok ehm i pick you up at noon

Loren: ok see you then

Cam give loren a kiss and leaves

2 min later loren also leaves

Eddie at the office

Eddie: hey jake

Jake: hee eduardo

Eddie: so why do you need me

Jake: i need you to sing these

Eddie: ok

Jake: so ed do you have any new song

Eddie: yeah but they are not ready jet

Jake: ok… wel thee nothing more you need to do so you can leave

Eddie: thanks jake

They give eachoter an hug and Eddie leave to his penthouse

This is the First chapter So if you hate it please say why and i try my best to make it better. Xxx m

I'm Dutch so i'm not realy good in it. i try my best but there wil be alot of mistakes and my grammer is bad i think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loren's pov

Loren wakes up and get ready for her date whit cameron… it was almost noon so cam could be here any minute…. Is was 1 and cam is stil not here so she decided to call him

** Phone call **

cam: hello?

Loren: cam why are you not here you should be here an our ago

Cam: lo sorry i vergot to call that i can't make it

Loren: always whn you aske to do something you say that you can't make it

Cam: lo i swear next time we go realy

Loren: shure you say that all the time

Cam: lo i swear, but i have to go bye lo

** end Phone call **

**Always when he ask me to do something he can't make it and that we the next time realy go…**

**Loren went to her room to see if mel online is**

** video chat**

Loren: hey mel

Mel: hey lo i though that you where at het beach whit cameron

Loren:true but he couldn't meke it

Mel: again? I think he is hiding something for you

Loren: yeah sure what hide he for me then?

Mel: i don't know, maybe he is cheating on you

Loren: MEL! Cam is not a cheater

Mel: lo think about it. he has naver time for you

**Mel is right we do never something or just hang out he is always bussy whit something that i can't know. Maybe he is a cheater?! NO cam is not a cheater**

Mel: Lo! Lo!

Loren: yeah sorry mel

Mel: its alright but did you here my question?

Loren: no… what was it

Mel:….. do you love cameron

**Do i love cameron? I like him, but do i love him**

**Eddie**

**Eddie wakes up and walks down stairs to make some coffee.  
and si ton the couch**

**Jake ask me everyday if i have song ready. But i can't i have no inspiration. I have one song but it is not ready**

**Eddie's Phone rings… its jake**

******Phone call**

Eddie: jake no! I don't have any songs ready

Jake: well hello Eddie… thats to bad but i wanna ask you if you could stop by the office

Eddie: fine give me one our

Jake: ok.. see you then bye

** end Phone call**

**That man takes no time off never.**

Eddie get ready and head to the office


	3. Chapter 3

Mel: do you love cameron

Loren:…

Mel: sorry lo but i have to go lisa need me, bye

Loren: bye mel

** end video chat**

**Why do i not know if i love cameron? Is mel right is cameron cheating on me?**

** loren heads to her spot**

** Eddie at the office

Jake sees Eddie: hey eduardo how are you doing

Eddie: i'm doing fine, but why did you need me

Jake: well osborne silver asked if you would do the grease remake

Eddie: yeah i would love to

Jake: thats great but there i one thing you need to know… Chloe is in the movie

**Eddie's face goes from happy to angry**

Eddie: whyy does she have to be in the movie

Jake; well oz said that prommisd her that if you would do the movie that she would be in it

Eddie: great… wel let me think about it

Jake yeah shure.. when do you think you know if you do it or not?

Eddie: i don't know jake as soon as possible

Jake: ok.. well there is nothing left so you an go

Eddie: great bye

Jake: WAITT! Do you have any songs ready?

Eddie: shut up jake take some time off

** Eddie heads to his penthouse**

**loren at her spot**

**Loren stpped out the car and grabbed het guitar and sit down next to the old three**

**Everything is so peacefull up here. It always looks like all my problems are gone.**

**She grabbed her song book to work on her song. She never let people here her songs it was only for herself**

**Eddie at his penthouse**

**Eddie was working on his new song **

**One day at the time**

They says two wrongs are never right  
but nothing's final.  
A thousand thoughts  
a million fears and still a smile.

When you run to fast  
to never see the colors of every memory.  
Slow down the world  
live another day.

I remember how it used to be.  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams.  
I told myself, "don't look back, this is your life."  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time.

I remember every piece of me.  
Everything was perfect and complete.  
So I'm gonna take it.  
One day at a time, one day at a time.

I wouldn't change a single thing,  
that I believed in.  
A second chance of circumstance  
is all I needed.

What seemed to fit wasn't meant to be,  
so I'm keeping every memory.  
Slow down the world,  
live another day.

I remember how it used to be.  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams.  
I told myself, "don't look back, this is your life."  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time.

I remember every piece of me.  
Everything was perfect and complete.  
So I'm gonna take it.  
One day at a time, one day at a time.

Ultraviolet record highs and lows.  
It's easier to stop and let it go.

I remember how it used to be.  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams.

So, I remember how it used to be.  
Out there chasing cars and broken dreams.  
I told myself, "don't look back, this is your life."  
Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time.

I remember every piece of me.  
Everything was perfect and complete.  
So I'm gonna take it.  
One day at a time, one day at a time.

**when Eddie was done whit his song there was a knock on the door he stood up and oppened the door to see who it was**

Eddie: what are you doing here?!

Person: Eddie i know you love me

Eddie: no Chloe i don't love you.. i loved you that was before you lied about everything and cheated on me whit Tyler

Chloe: please babe Tyler for….

**Eddie interups her**

Eddie: yeah yeah he forced you but i don't kno if i can believe you

Chloe: Eddie please i swear he forced me why don't you believe me

Eddie: you lied what your name is and whare you from and the most importent lie was that you sayd that you mom was DEAD how sick is that

Chloe: Eddie please forgive me i love you

Eddie: yeah shure you love me only for wat i can do for you….

Chloe: i love you are you doing the movie because i can't waitt to spend six monds togetter

Eddie: CHLOE GET OUT NOW!

Chloe: fine But this isn't over

**Eddie sat down on the piano bench and grabbed the phote from his mom, his dad and his self… he looked at the Photo and said**

**Mom i realy wish you are here right now i need you everything is an mess right now.. should i do the movie? Should i forgive Chloe?  
thears streaming down his face**

**He sat the Photo down and heads to his spot**

So that was chapter 3 let me here what you think of it  
song was from cody longo one day at the time but i think you know that :P

Love m


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Loren was thinking at her spot when her mom called**

**Phone call**

Nora: were are you i is almost 11

Lo: omg sorry i vergot the time i think

Nora: you think he wel i know it

Lo: allright i'm comming home now

Nora: ok.. hurry

Lo: yeah yeah bye

**end Phone call**

**Eddie walks up to his spot and saw a girl running down to hill to her car**

**Eddie walks up to the hill and stand next to the old three. He looks down and sees an Phone and an notebook, he looks in the notebook and sees song lycris he nows these lycris from something but he don't know were he knows it from….. rightt these are from lovetoloveyou the twitter girl, wow these songs are realy good, but who is that girl and what is she doing at my spot. He looks at the Phone and sees that ther is no code on it, he calls the First person in the list.**

****Phone call****

Person: loren why are you calling me right now, you must have a damm good reason the call me lisa i going to kill me

Eddie: ** so loren is her name.**. ehmm well i'm not loren

Person: o my god is loren allright

Eddie: yes yes she is fine its nothing i think she left her Phone here and your was the First person in her list

Person: oh.. you scared me… but what can i do for you then

Eddie: well if you could tell me here adresset hen i can bring here Phone and here notebook

Person: i don't know maybe you some greep… and tell me you don't lokked in her notebook did you?!

Eddie: well i'm not a greep, and yes i looked in here notebook

Person: oke but you should not come to her house she is going to kill you

Eddie: whyy her songs are realy good i swear i do know i think

Person: o yeah are you justin bieber or something

Eddie: haha almost

Person: oh i know who you are you are max duran

Eddie: realy i should tell my dad about it

Person: so you say that you are the idiot of an Eddie duran

Eddie: haha yup thats me, and who are you

Person: wel i am Melissa but cal me mel

Eddie: ok mel but can you tell me were loren lives i realy want to talk to her

Mel: ehm shure but don't tell her that you have it from me, only if you are realy Eddie duran because we are your biggest fans

Eddie: realy why are you then not screaming that i call you

Mel: that is because in don't knwo i fit is Eddie duran

Eddie: well it is so the only one

Mel: right but her adresse is **** (i have realy no idea) but i should go tomorrow because she is probely asleep right now because its almost midnight and tomorrow is school day, or come to our school it is west valley carter

Eddie: i will see, how late are you guys done whit school

Mel: we are done at noon

Eddie: ok… but can you do one thing for me… can you tell loren nothing about this conversation

Mel: shure i can do that… i hope

Eddie: realy mel i want to suprise her

Mel: o kok i try my best

Eddie: ok wel i see you later i think

Mel: yeah shure bye

Eddie: bye mel goodnight

** end Phone call**

**Eddie left 20 minutes after the Phone call**


	5. Chapter 5

**** next morning ****

**Loren wakes up and get ready for school. mel sayd she picked her up for school. they had only an math test and then they were done loren heads to the kitchen and sees an note**

**note**

_**Hey i'm at work now there is some food at the table i'll be home for dinner  
loves mom**_

**Loren eats something and waited for mel  
there was en knock on the door and loren opened and she sees mel she hugged mel and walks towards mel's car**

Mel: so whats going om in rockstar life

Lo: mel stop i'm not a rockstar

Mel: and why didn't you answers my calls

Lo: you didn't call me…. Oh no! I left my Phone at my spot

Mel:…..

Lo: you know something about this don't you

Mel: oh look whe are here

Lo: do you have my Phone? And oh nooo! My notebook i realy hope nobody reads them if so i gonna kill him/her

Mel: lo come we are gonna late

**Mel and loren were just at time for their history test**

**** eddie's penthouse****

**Eddie wakes up and get ready for the day today was the day that he would meet loren… it was noon so he tough that they would be at her house so he decided to head to lorens house.**

**Eddie was at her house He was nervous it felt weird because he didn't even know her but he feels this strong connextion whit her**

**He knocked at the door and there was an beautifful girl, long Brown hair and Brown eyes**

Eddie: are you loren?

Loren & mel: o my god your Eddie duran

Eddie: yeah thats me

Loren: Not to be rude or something but what are you doing here

Eddie: wel i think you left this at my spot

**let the Phone and notebook see**

loren: your spot he, no i know that i left it at MY spot

Eddie: well maybe we can share it

Loren: shure, do you want to come in

Eddie: yeah shure… nice house do you have

Loren: haha yeah i know, but how do you know where i live

Eddie: ehm yeah right i don't know if i can tel you that

Loren: why not

Eddie: ask mel

Loren: mel? Do you know mel?

Eddie: oh no i called mel last night whit you Phone

Mel: yeah last night lisa almost killed me thanks duran, thanks to you i have to go home now

Eddie: well i'm sorry mel

mel: yeah yeah bye

Eddie & loren: bye mel

Mel: lo i want detaills

**Eddie looked at loren confused, loren blushed**

Loren: so would you like something to drink

Eddie: ehm an water is fine

**Loren came back whit two bottles water**

Eddie: well loren i read your songs en they are pretty good

Loren blushed: oh no why did you read them i have to kill you i'm sorry

Eddie: why they are good

Loren: you just say that t be nice **looked down at the ground**

Eddie: ** grabbed her head so that she could look into his eyes.**. i'm not that kind of nice, if i wouldn't like them i would not start over it…. loren your songs are amezing you should shere them whit the World.

Loren: Eddie i can't sing **Eddie let her head go**

Eddie: come on lo i know you can.

Loren. NO! I can't

Eddie: ok.. i'm sorry lo, i care about you, i know i met you only a few minutes ago but it feels i know you my whole life… i don't want to see you upset i want that smile on that beautifful face

**Loren blushed**

**Eddie leans in and… kissed her cheek**

Eddie: i'm sorry lo but i have to go see you later

Loren: bye Eddie

**Eddie left to his penthouse he had finaly insparation…..**

**In only one our he write this whole new song called **

_**Atmosphere**_

_If I could create the perfect girl it'd be you  
Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true  
I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?  
I'd be happy to sa to you_

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'til midnight  
You and me on a right, alright Count 3, 2, 1...

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is, my heart is falling for

You can be queen and I'll be the king  
And I know this love will last forever girl  
The smell of your hair and the taste of your lips  
Baby you've got me hooked and I can't say no to this  
No, I'll never so no to this - nu-uh uh

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'til midnight  
You and me on a ride, alright Count 3, 2, 1...

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is, my heart is falling for  
Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is, my heart is falling for you  
Falling for you, Falling for you  
I'll help you live your dream

If you help me live me live my dream I'll help you live your dream  
It's you and me and mercury,  
Baby ain't make-believe

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is, my heart is falling for  
Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is, my heart is  
Baby it's falling for you  
Falling for you

**I realy like this girl i never felt this before i'm falling for her… o no maybe she has an boyfriend i should ask mel i seaved her number from lorens Phone**

Eddie: hey mel its Eddie, does loren has an boyfriend?

Mel: omg rockstar i falling for my best friend i know you guys getting maried one day and have a lot of cute little babies

Eddie: haha, but does loren has an boyfriend

Mel: i hate to say it… yes his name is cameron,

**Eddie's World crassed down**

Mel: but she though about it to brake things of, but she don't want to brake his heart

**Wow this girl is so selfless she only think about other feelings**

Eddie: wel that is to bad i realy liked her i know i met her only one our ago but it feels like i know her my whole life.

Mel: aahh is rockstar Eddie duran love sick

Eddie: yeah but i gotta go bye mel  
ps. Don't tel lo about this.

Mel : shure i do that for an love sick puppy :P

Eddie: haha fine., bye

Mel: bye

** end text **

**This sucks why does she to have an boyfriend,  
**

_**so this was chapter 5 let me know what you think of it **_

_**i try to do 1 chapter on week-days and 2 at an day in the weekend**_

_**the song is from cody longo atmosphere**_


	6. Chapter 6

**i'm sorry i didn't updated school is realy bussy so yeah.**

i told you guys but i'm realy sorry for all the mistakes i make i'm dutch so its not my first language and i'm still in high school, so my English is not realy good

**well here is finaly chapter 6 i hope you guys like it**

**Eddie had the best dream, him and loren on the beach it was perfect. **

**He walks down stairs to his piano and start writhing on his new song**

**I would**

_Lately i found myself thinking._  
_Been dreaming about you a lot._  
_And up in my head im your boyfriend._  
_But that's one thing you've already got._

_He drives to school every morning._  
_While i walk alone in the rain._  
_He'd kill me without any warning._  
_If he took a look in my brain._

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E._  
_Well if it was me than i would *i would*._  
_Would he hold you when you're feeling low._  
_Baby you should know that i would. *i would*_

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E._  
_Well if it was me than i would *i would*._  
_Would he hold you when you're feeling low._  
_Baby you should know that i would._

_Back in my head we where kissing._  
_I thought things where going alright._  
_With a sign on my back saying 'kick me'._  
_Reality ruind my live._

_It feels like i'm constantly playing._  
_A game that i'm destined to lose._  
_Cus i can't compete with you're boyfriend._  
_He's got 27 tatoos!_

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E._  
_Well if it was me than i would *i would*._  
_Would he hold you when you're feeling low._  
_Baby you should know that i would. *i would*_

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E._  
_Well if it was me than i would *i would*._  
_Would he hold you when you're feeling low._  
_Baby you should know that i would, i would, i would._

_Would he please you, would he kiss you, would he  
treate you like i would *i would*._  
_Would he touch you, would he need you,  
would he love you like i would._

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E._  
_Well if it was me than i would._  
_Would he hold you when you're feeling low._  
_Baby you should know that i would._

_Would he please you *would he please you*, would he kiss you  
*would he kiss you*, would he treate you like i would._  
_Would he touch you *would he touch you*, would he beat you  
*would he need you*, would he love you like i would  
_

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E._  
_Well if it was me than i would *i would*._  
_Would he hold you when you're feeling low._  
_Baby you should know that i would, *owow* i would, *yeah* i would *yeah*._

**When ****eddie**** was done his Phone ring it was jake**

Jake eduardo do you have any songs ready we need to put one online as soon is possible

Eddie: yeah i have two done

Jake thats great come to the office and then we deccide witch one we put online

Eddie: yeah shure sounds great i'll be there in a bit

Jake: ok bye later

**Office**

Eddie: hey steven

Steven: oh hey Eddie, you can go in

Eddie: thanks

Jake Eddie come sit down…. Witch one would you like to set online

Eddie; jake i realy don't know

Jake: ehm well can you play for me

Eddie: shure

**Eddie plays the songs**

Jake: wow they are realy good we have to set both online, we do today atmosphere and tomorrow we put i would online

Eddie: jeah thats great idea thanks man

Jake: yeah well go to the reccord studio

**Loren at school**

Loren: hey mel

Mel: don't hey me, i want details

Lo: well there is nothing to say we just talked

Mel: thats disappointing news not what i want to hear

Lo: what do you think? I am still whit cam and he doesn't think about me that way we are just friends

Mel: lo realy can you not see it

Lo: i'm not gonna talk about this, i have to go the lessons start

**And whit that loren walks away to her lessons. she is doesn't have lessons whit Melissa**

**Mel didn't have lesson so Mellissa walks to adam for help**

Mel: hey adam

Adam: oh hay mel, hows life

Mel: well whit mine its going great but whit lorens i don't know

Adam: what wrong whit loren?

Mel: nothing well you know Eddie duran right

Adam: the rockstar?

Mel: ja thats him, he kinda showed up at lorens house yesterday because she left her Phone and notebook at her spot she wont tel us about.

Adam: waitt how does he knows were loren lives

Mel: let me talk, well ehm he called me whit her Phone and i told him were she lives. She he showed up at lorens house to give her her stuff back, she asked if he would gome in and he said yes and a couple of minuts later i left loren and Eddie alone and i don't know what happend, but i think nothing because she is whit cam. So i need your help

Adam: my help whit what

Mel: make Eddie and loren an couple

Adam: why would je think Eddie wants that and loren is whit cam

Mel: well only cam is the problem because Eddie asked me if loren had an boyfriend an i said yes, and he said that he is falling for loren

Adam: well oke, but cam is our friend and what wants loren

Mel: i didn't think about that and loren says nothing she says that Eddie not think abouts her that way, and you can not tell loren about me and eddie's text

Adam: well i have to go, but if you have something i'll think about it ok?

Mel: ok… bye

**Adam and mellisa walk to their lessons**

**Recordstudio**

jake: Eddie that was amezing!

Eddie: thanks jake

Jake: oke so we set atmosphere now online and tomorrow i would

Eddie: yess…. Ok can i go in need to talk to pops

Jake: shure we are done so you can go

Eddie: thanks bye

**MK**

Max: hey son

Eddie: hey… have you here it my song comes any minute online

Max: realy thats great… so you have inspiration, what is it

Eddie: yess finaly, and its a girl i met yesterday loren tate

Max: Eddie….

Eddie: dad no its not what you think

max: thats great, but where goes your song over then?

Eddie looking down and muttered: that i falling for her

**Max grinned at eddie**

Max: just be careful, not only for you but also for her

Eddie: yeah yeah i will and **looking down** she has an boyfriend

Max:…..

**so what do you guys think about it ****its not an exciting storry but i hope you guys like it  
the song is from: one direction- i would**


	7. Chapter 7

_**uhhgg have to learn french for tomorrow i hate it but here is chapter 7**_

**Max grinned at eddie**

Max: just be careful, not only for you but also for her

Eddie: yeah yeah i will and **looking down** she has an boyfriend

Max: well do not something stupids to break them up

Eddie: i won't and mel said that she is going to break up whit him so

Max: eddie just don't

Eddie: yeah yeah pops

Max: i swear don't do something that breaks her

Eddie: why are you doing so over protective you don't even know her

Max: you don't know who i know

Eddie: how do you know her?

Max: just let it go

Eddie: fine but i come back to this

Max: bye ed

Eddie: so do you want me to go?

Max: yeah i realy want to

Eddie: ok… bye then

**Pops is hiding something but i don't know what**

**Loren is waiting oudside for mel to bring her home.**

**Loren saw mel walk out of school and running to her**

Mel: LO omg have you heard eddie's new song

Lo: new song? No let me hear it

...

Lo: i love this song

Mel: lo do you know about who this is

Lo: no i have realy no idea

Mel: lo its about you, think about it. your this girl he means

Lo: mel you are grazy

**Tate house**

Lo: hii mom i'm home

Nora: oh hii lo, i have to tell you something….. i'm fired by don's clinic

Lo: oh no mom, whyy when

Nora: 3 weeks ago or something don't worry i have allready an new job 2 weeks or something

Lo: thats great were?

Nora: at MK max duran's club

Lo: omg that is so cool

Nora: ja i'm starting tomorrow

Lo: i'm so happy for you,But i have a date whit cam so i have to get ready

Nora: ok… bye

**Loren decided to call him if he still came….. and no he could't make it again. loren thinks maybe is melissa right is he cheathing on me…. She goes to his house and knockt on his door**

**cam opend the door whit no shirt and she hears something in his room**

cam: hey lo

lo: hey cam who is in your room?

Cam ehm nobody whyy

Lo: cause i heard something fall

Cam: oh wel maybe is it my cat or something, but what are you doing here?

Lo: i came to see you because you blow of our date again

Cam: lo look i'm realy sorry but i have a lot of homework and tests tomorrow

Lo: shure you do

**Loren walks into cam's room…. And sees his cat sitting on his bed and an broken glass at the ground,**

Cam: see i told you nobody why do you think i'm cheatng on you

Lo: because you never at a date you blow thing always off

Cam; i told you i have a lot of homework

Lo: your right i'm sorry

Cam: loren just go

Lo: no cam

Cam: yess go and no i'm not braking thinks up whit you

Lo: i'm realy sorry, please come tonight to my house if you forgive me

**MK**

Max: hey nora would you like something to drink

**gives her an soft kiss on her lips**

Nora: yeah sounds nice

Max: so what are you doing here

Nora: wel sinds loren is with cam i came visit you but i can go if you want to

**she walks away  
max graps her by her wait and crushes his lips onto nora's**

max: so have you told loren about us?

nora: ehmm, no i told her that i work here

max: why don't you tell her?

Nora: i i don't know..., why don't you come for dinner at my house

Max: sounds great, can i bring eddie whit me

Nora: shure see you at 7 bye

Max: see ya then

**They give eatchother an short but passionate kiss**

**Max calls eddie **

Eddie: hey pops

Max: hey would you coem whit me to my girlfriends house for dinner

Eddie: yeah shure how late?

Max: 7 but don't worry she also has an doughter and i think you like her

Eddie: oke then i pick you up at 7 yeah?

Max: ok see you then

**Tate hous**

Lo: hey mom

Nora: hey, ho was your date whit cam

Lo: o he couldn't make it aigain so i went to his house because of mel thought i that he was cheating on me so i came there and there was an sound in his room so i went in and i sees his cat that broke a glass or something, and he said that i needed to go

Nora: i'm so sorry lo

Lo: don't be, i'm going to brake up whit him anyway

Nora: well i have to tell you that i i have an boyfriend and he is comming for dinner tonight whit his son

Lo: thats great sinds when

Nora: ehm about 2 weeks ago

Lo: why diddn't you tell me

Nora: i don't know it thought…. I couldn't to it i'm realy sorry i don't know why but always you say when i date a man you say he is not good for me

Lo: i'm realy sorry fort hat but i would love to meet him

**2 ours went by it was now 7 and max and eddie could be here any minute**

**There was an knock on the door**

Nora: lo can you open it please

Lo: yeah shure

**Loren opend the door and sees max and eddie duran standing in front**

Loren: eddie?

Eddie: loren?

Loren: what are you doing here?

Max: wel loren we are here for dinner and eddie is my son

Loren: so your my moms new boyfriend, and yeah i know that eddie is your son

Max: yeah thats me can we come in

Loren; yeah shure

**Loren pushes eddie outside **

Loren: you didn't tell me that you dad is dating my mom

Eddie: i didn't know it until now

Loren: ok…. But an totaly differend question, about who are thse songs atmosphere and i would

Eddie: **grapped her face slowly **about you

Loren: about me? Whyy

Eddie: because i'm falling for you **eddie leans in and kisses her they pull back and see no regrets in eatch others eyes and they kiss for an seccond time**

_**so that was chapter 7 hope you guys like it sorry for the mistakes**_


End file.
